Electronic trading includes a host exchange that has a central computer in which bids and offers are received and executed, if a match exists between them. The host exchange provides a summary of the bids and offers for viewing by those traders that have access to the system. The traders can monitor their screens and freely enter bids or offers, which are then communicated to the host exchange.
The host exchange generally offers many tradeable objects to trade. As used herein, the term “tradeable object,” refers simply to anything that can be traded with a quantity and/or price. It includes, but is not limited to, all types of tradeable events, goods, and financial products. For instance, stocks, options, bonds, futures, currency, and warrants, as well as funds, derivatives and collections of the foregoing, and all types of commodities, such as grains, energy, and metals may be considered tradeable objects. A tradeable object may be “real,” such as products that are listed by an exchange for trading, or “synthetic,” such as a combination of real products that is created by the user. A tradeable object could actually be a combination of other tradeable objects, such as a class of tradeable objects.
For each tradeable object, the host exchange generally provides information to interested parties on how the tradeable object is traded at the exchange. Included in this information are the types of messages that can be communicated with the host exchange. At one level, the host exchange provides information on the message headers, payload, and trailers necessary to interface the exchange. Beyond that, the host exchange provides information on how to open a connection, obtain market information, add an order, change an order, delete an order, close a connection, and so on. The information provided by a host exchange can be as simple or complex as the exchange deems necessary to offer its particular tradeable objects for trade.
Each trading network or trading station is then provided with the same sort of information from the host exchange in its data feed. At each trading station is application software that is run to collect certain pieces of information from this data feed and it is displayed to the trader. From this display, a trader may view this information and make decisions on whether to enter an order, modify an order, or perform some other trading related operation. Sometimes the decisions regarding a trader's particular trading strategy are performed by a computer itself given initial instruction by the trader.
Sometimes, on their machines, traders use trading tools that automatically or semi-automatically send orders to the exchange. Such trading tools are usually provided to, among other things; facilitate fast and accurate order entry. For instance, an automated tool might quickly calculate one or more order parameters, such as order price or order quantity, based on market conditions, or some other reference condition, and then automatically or semi-automatically send an order with these parameters to an exchange for matching. And according to many existing and popular exchanges today, orders are electronically entered in an exchange order book in the sequence in which they are entered into the market (e.g., a first-in, first-out, or FIFO matching system). Based on this sequence, and the availability of market quantity, orders are filled, with priority given to the first order entered, then the second (next) order entered, and so forth.
Using a conventional automated or semi-automated tool, however, when the condition for which the order parameter was based on changes, the trading tool must usually calculate the order parameter and then move or re-price the order in the exchange order book to a new price associated with the new order parameter. As a result, the original order position in the exchange order book is lost and the trader might also be charged a fee each time the order is moved or re-priced in the market. Therefore, for the same reason that automated or semi-automated trading tools make desirable trading tools (e.g., they can rapidly fire orders and/or order changes into the market to capture market opportunities before the competition), such tools can also make undesirable trading tools because, among other things, they can quickly consume network bandwidth, loss of queue position and they can lead to a significant increase in exchange related fees.
In such an electronic marketplace, it becomes desirable to offer tools for use with an automated or semi-automated trading tool.